This invention provides a volume-reducing container system and method for reducing empty air space within the container as the contents are removed.
Under many circumstances it is undesirable to have empty air space inside a container from which the contents have been partially removed. For instance, the contents might be subject to some sort of spoilage from the air in the empty space. Also, where storage space for the container itself is limited, it might be undesirable to give space to empty air. Moreover, some contents require dark or opaque containers in order to avoid degradation by light. But such lightproof containers make it difficult to see, with a visual inspection, how much of the contents are still on hand and unused. In such a case, it would be beneficial to reduce the volume of the container itself to correspond to the volume of the remaining contents.
The prior art does not provide for a volume-reducing container system and method of the present invention for reducing empty air space within the container as the contents are removed.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,134 was issued on Jun. 26, 1984 to inventor Leonard Cooper, disclosing an “Apparatus for Containment of Carbonated Beverages.” The '134 Patent discloses an apparatus for the containment of carbonated beverages, and the like, and more particularly to a “variable volume” container for such beverages that intends to maintain high levels of carbonation in a partially filled container. Here, the container is comprised of a top member with an opening for filling and pouring in the conventional manner and a bottom member, which are both integrally connected by a flexible compressible or collapsible mid-section. Means are also provided for externally connecting between the top and bottom member of the container, which external means operate to alter and maintain the internal volume of the container. Progressive adjustments in internal volume are possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,513,378 issued on Apr. 7, 2009 to assignee Akihide Mori for an “Extendable Container.” The '378 Patent provides for an extendable container, specifically an extendable container comprising a container body including a bottom part, a bellows barrel part extendable in a height direction (i.e., is foldable and extendable), and a top part having an openable cover, and a sheet, said sheet wrapped around an outer circumference of the container body to secure the container body, wherein the bellows barrel part includes ring portions, each having a predetermined width and trough portions, the ring portions including projections arranged thereon, and wherein the sheet includes locking holes at positions in alignment with the projections of the ring portions so that the locking holes receive the respective projections when the sheet is wrapped around the bellows barrel part.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,130, titled “Compressible Bottle,” issued to inventor Georg Osbakk on Aug. 31, 1993, and relates to a compressible bottle made of plastics that may easily compress in order to reduce garbage volume. Here, the compressible body comprises of a container and a flexible annular wall member, and the container, in turn, includes a cylindrical side wall and a prestressed locking member. The side wall of the container forms an upper edge and defines a cylindrical space having a given circumference, and the locking member of the container is mounted on the upper edge of the side wall and is inherently biased radially inwardly toward a position inward of that given circumference. The wall member of the bottle is mounted inside the container of the bottle, and that wall member has extended and compressed positions. In the extended position, the wall member extends upward from the container; and in the compressed position, the wall member is at least substantially contained within the container and the upper portion of the wall member is below the locking member of the container. Moreover, when the wall member is compressed into its compressed position, the locking member moves radially inwardly, due to is inherent resiliency, to a locking position in which the locking member extends directly over the upper portion of the wall member and locks that wall member inside the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,755, as issued to inventors Christian Pio Pedullà and Gianfilippo Pagliacci on Jul. 29, 2003, covers an invention entitled “Disposable Bottle Having a Gradually Collapsible, Recovery-Free, Structure of its Side-Walls.” Specifically disclosed is a disposable bottle, having a gradually collapsible structure, of the type in which the sidewalls of the bottle have an accordion-like structure comprising several adjacent folds. Each fold is formed by two opposed surfaces of different width, comprising blocking means to prevent the recovery of the fold, under a predetermined force, once the same fold has collapsed for the first time. That is, the provided disposable bottle's accordion-like sidewalls can be collapsed step-by-step as the internal content of the bottle is used up, so as to maintain practically constant the volume of air at the top of the bottle. At the same time, the volume of the bottle is reduced in proportion to its actual content, saving space in the places wherein the bottle or container is stored. Finally, when the content of the bottle is completely used up, the bottle has reached its minimum volume and can therefore be directly thrown away, without any further compacting operation, as is usually required for empty containers so as to reduce the bulkiness of the rubbish.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,964 for a “Synthetic Resin Liquid Container” was issued on Dec. 16, 2003 to assignee Gohsho Company, Ltd. Inventor Mitsuo Higuchi conceptualized a synthetic resin liquid container for containing drinking water, juice, milk and other liquids. The body of the synthetic resin liquid container can substantially reduce its volume when a vertical and/or twisting stress is applied to the body. That is, the body of the bottle may substantially reduce its volume when it is empty. Further provided is a form-retaining means that is to be used after compression of the container body for keeping it compressed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,040 for a “Container Capable of Maintaining its Compressed State in a Longitudinal Direction and Compression Method Thereof” issued to assignee Gosho Company, Limited on Dec. 30, 2003. Here, Inventor Mitsuo Higuchi also conceptualized a container body of which length in the longitudinal direction or a part thereof is formed into horizontal accordion shape except the tap portion, wherein a force in one direction acts on a piece of folds constituting the accordion shape and/or a part of inner periphery, while a force in the opposite direction acts on the outer periphery thereof, when a force from a substantially right-angle direction thereof is applied to the accordion-shaped portion of said container body, thereby a compressed state in a longitudinal direction is maintained.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,944, as issued to inventor Clenon J. Davis on Oct. 9, 1956, discloses a “Bottle Cap and Seal Cutter.” This disclosed invention relates to a bottle cap that is provided with a means to expeditiously and safely cut, at a point immediately below the cap, the usual plastic seal used on many bottles. The '944 Patent claimed the combination with a bottle comprising a threaded neck including a shoulder, a screw cap comprising a skirt threaded on the neck and spaced from the shoulder, and a severable seal bridging the shoulder and the skirt, of a cutter comprising a horizontal arm pivotally secured centrally on the cap and including a resilient, depending free end portion operable about the skirt and terminating in an inturned blade insertable between the shoulder and the skirt for penetrating and cutting the seal, and a pair of spaced, opposed grips projecting from said depending end portion of said arm for actuating the cutter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,788 for a “Piercing Container Cap,” as issued on Jun. 2, 1998 to assignee Merck & Co., Inc., relates to a container cap that contains a piercing member. The cap being designed to move first downward and then upward relative to the container to which it is affixed, when it is first rotated in the direction expected to result in removal of the cap. The downward motion allows the piercing member to contact a seal or cover on the container, thereby causing the seal or cover to rupture. The subsequent upward motion allows for removal of the cap.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,658 covers “Molded Containers,” as issued to assignee FMC Corporation on Aug. 16, 1966. Inventor William E. Meissner contemplated a molded container with the primary object of providing an improved molded plastic container with an attached means of opening the container.
What is needed is the volume-reducing container system and method of the present invention for reducing empty air space within the container as the contents are removed.